This invention relates to loudspeakers, and in particular to loudspeakers for boats, automobiles and other outdoor locations, and which can be easily mounted and dismounted to protect them from weather, vandalism or theft.
Many boats and other outdoor recreational or work vehicles are equipped with radios or various other types of entertainment systems. The systems include speakers of course, and in many instances the speakers are mounted on outdoor portions of the vehicle. On a boat for instance, it is common for the main portion of the entertainment system to be mounted in a weather protected space, while speakers are mounted on external supports to project to the outdoor deck portions of the boat. This presents several potential problems. When the boat for example is unattended, the externally mounted speakers are vulnerable to theft or vandalism, and can be damaged by unexpectedly severe weather conditions. The problem is exacerbated where higher quality speakers are used, and are a more attractive target for thieves.
Speakers can be temporarily placed in outdoor locations in a variety of ways, but none provide a combination of secure mounting, adjustability, and easy mounting and removal that is necessary for use on boats and other types of recreational equipment.